I'll keep you safe
by IcyFireGypsy
Summary: One night, with no looking back, he finally snaps and gives into the darker side, although he never meant for this to happen. Char.Death. Rhode/Allen


AN- this was a random story I had pop into my head so here it is, hope you like. Read and Review!!!!

I own nothing DGM… sadly enough…

---…---

'_What have I done…?'_

He thought over and over watching the blood spill down his pale hands, he knew what he had done but it felt like a dream, like he wasn't the one controlling is own body.

'_Because I wasn't…' _

He knew somewhere deep down this was going to happen, but he never expected it to and not, defiantly not like this. Now the biggest question at the back of his mind was…

'_What happens now…?'_

_First you should probably find a place to hide that body… or if you think you can get her healed._ A deep musical voice called out through his head, a voice he heard once in a while but it startled him this time.

'_Why… why did you do this?!'_ he knew thinking this was slightly crazy but he had to ask as tears feel unchecked down his cheeks.

_It had to be done._

Was the only answer he received back,he thought back to what had taken place. He was on a mission, and they both decided to call it a night, in the room attached to this one was a sleeping form of Link, who would stay unaware. He remembered laying down exhusted and falling into a restless sleep, he felt like he was dreaming when he watched his body get up and head into this room and… he shook his head and than he seemed to come out of the haze and look around. No one was around, the room was dark as it was long past sundown.

_Outside, depose of the body outside; make it look like an attack._

It seemed like the only way around this was to listen to this voice, after all there was no healing the wound created, and the girls pulse was already gone, her breath disappeared long before her pulse left her. Looking around the room, he went over to the window, before opening it, he ripped of one of gloves that was no longer white but stained red. Without leaving a blood stain on the window he opened it and looked seeing he could easily get to the ground from the room. He walked back and picked up the light body and headed out the window with ease. There was a small but deep sea not far from where he was. Making his steps fast and light he made his way to the water, making sure to be unseen as possible. He was noticing a small stinging sensation starting across his forehead he tried to ignore.

Once he made it to the water, his mind had went completely blank, trying to not think at all or he would snap, he knew it but something felt right the second he got there. He walked into the water, it was shallow at first until a very deep drop hits. Using his feet to watch out for the massive drop he walked until he felt no more ground in the water before he lightly tossed the body and watched it slowly fall to the ocean floor. The last part of her he could see was her long ponytail that's were stained in red, they slowly floated up to the surface before following their owners body down to the bottom of the ocean.

_**Was that really so hard? **_ A new voice chimed in, it was very different than the voice from earlier, this one was light and childish.

'_You have been watching me?' _he thought stupidity, not really aware of what was going on around him, everything seemed in a daze but at the same time, everything made sense.

_Let it all go, everything will make more sense; this is the natural way of things._ The deep voice said and he felt like he was going into a sleep like state, even as the haze took over his mind he still felt the small arms wrap around his torso lightly, he felt a strange warmth in them, but another part of his mind screamed for him to watch out.

"It's about time you came around," said the child like voice out loud and hearing her voice made him snap out of it slightly.

"Why are you here?" he asked his voice slightly horse as he realized he was still crying slightly, he went to raise one of his hands to whip the tears when he realized the two small arms kept them at his side. He almost protested until one of the smaller hands reached up and black fingernail figures wiped the tears away, when the hand pulled back he saw blood mixed in as well.

"You don't seem to be in pain," she pointed out.

"Am I suppose to be?" he asked not really caring at this point, the arms felt warm and part of him wanted to just stay there right now.

"Normally when this happens, their in pain…" she muttered her head rested against his shoulder, he could see her blue hair out of the corner of his eye.

"Hm… my head does sting a bit."

_Give into that pain, everything will make sense afterwards. That girl I killed because she knew too much, she was only going to hurt you. You'll understand soon enough._

"What happens now Rhode?" he asked lightly still staring at the water.

"You can't go back to the Order Allen, not with Lenalee dead now. You're under enough suspicion as it is, this will only get you killed," Rhode answered lightly.

"Than where…"

"With me, I'll keep you safe."


End file.
